


Burt’s Pep Talk

by klqine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klqine/pseuds/klqine
Summary: Shortly after Kurt and Blaine’s first daughter is born, Burt stops by and has a little face to face conversation with his son
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Burt’s Pep Talk

The day had been hectic. 

At only two thirty in the afternoon, Blaine and Kurt were already wanting to call it a "night" and go straight to bed.

But they knew they couldn't. Only three hours prior, their daughter was born and they couldn't have been happier. They just sat and stared at her all day long without a care in the world.

Finnley-Rose Hummel-Anderson.

Kurt _insisted_ on naming their child after Finn before they even thought about being ready to have one. He thought it felt right. And Rose, after his mom’s middle name. Blaine wasn't too sure at first, but when they found out they were having a girl, that was Kurt's first choice and after a lot of begging and pleading, Blaine finally decided he liked the ring of it gave in. 

They had Burt coming to visit so they were trying to relax and spend as much alone time with Finnley-Rose as they could. Carole wanted to go too, but she had an interview for a second job, so she wasn't able to until later in the day. But since she knew that Burt probably couldn't wait much longer, she decided it was okay for him to go without her.

He wanted ever since Kurt was really young to some day become a grandfather, and Carole knew that, so she could only imagine how happy he would be meeting his granddaughter for the first time.

Kurt held Finn in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, admiring every little detail on her, while Rachel rested and Blaine slept soundly in the guest bed.

She looked _identical_ to Blaine, which caused Kurt to fall even more in love with her because she reminded him so much of the love of his life. _Especially_ those curls of hers. _Oh, the joys of being a new parent._

-

Blaine woke up to the sound of Kurt's soft singing voice. He rubbed his eyes and as soon as he warmed himself up to the lighting in the room, he smiled at the sight of Kurt, still in that same rocking chair, looking lovingly into the eyes of their daughter and singing _I'll Stand By You._

He finished the song and noticed Blaine, sitting up and stretching.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" he giggled, stroking Finnley's cheek.

"Good _afternoon_ , Love," Blaine said, followed by a long, obnoxious yawn, "how long did I sleep for?"

Kurt shrugged. "Like, forty-five minutes."

There was silence for a moment where both of them just sat there and thought. Kurt was the one to break it.

"Hey, my dad called about fifteen/twenty minutes ago, by the way," Kurt informed Blaine. "Said he's on his way, so he should be here in a little bit."

Finnley-Rose suddenly awoke from her slumber with a few little whines. Kurt immediately picked her up and calmed her while Blaine sat and watched, admiring how great of a dad Kurt already was.

~ _meanwhile_ ~

Burt stood outside of the doorway, nervously rubbing his hands together and preparing to meet his first grand-baby. Why was he nervous? Not even Burt _himself_ could answer that question.

He practically rushed to get ready when he got the call that Rachel went into labor, but he accidentally fell asleep while watching TV before he was about to leave. But as soon as he woke up, he left that house and made his way to the hospital.

He waited for what felt like forever for this moment to finally come, and now, there he was, standing outside of the hospital room waiting to be ready to meet his granddaughter.

He finally knocked on the door, and patiently waited for someone to open it. _Here we go.._

"I'll grab that, it's probably your dad!" Blaine said, jumping up from the guest bed and over to the door.

Burt smiled and gave Blaine a short hug before entering.

"Congratulations, kid," he said to Blaine. He peered at Rachel, still asleep in the bed, as he made his way over to Kurt and Finnley-Rose.

Burt couldn't believe it. He just stood there, admiring the sight before his eyes.

There was his son, finally being able to hold his newborn daughter. Burt choked back a sob as he placed a hand softly on the baby's head.

Blaine stepped out to call his mom since she told his to call her every hour to let her know how things were going (she wasn't able to visit just yet, either).

"Kurt, I—" he couldn't help himself. He broke down into tears, causing Kurt to do the exact same thing.

"Dad, meet Finnley-Rose Hummel-Anderson," Kurt said through sobs. Rachel woke up, but decided not to interrupt their little moment. She just sat there, smiling as she watched.

Burt stood in silence, trying to process this. His son had had a baby. She was _real_. And she was his.

"Oh, Kurt, she's so _perfect_!" Burt wiped his eyes and smiled. "Son, I'm so proud of you."

"Do you wanna—" Kurt began, holding Finn out to Burt to ask if he wanted to hold her. Before he could even finish his sentence, Burt nodded.

Kurt stood up and Finn screeched. “Oh, Lovey, shh. It’s okay!” Burt sat down in Kurt’s previous spot and Kurt handed Finnley over to him.

He was surprised at how small she was. Just how small Kurt was when he was born. She reminded him of him.

“Why, hello, little one!” Burt cooed softly, and soon enough, his tears came back and he was crying again. He grabbed Finn’s tiny hand and held it as he watched her slowly wake up and warm up to the surroundings.

It got so quiet for a few moments. Burt finally looked up after a while.

“How do you feel?” He asked with a serious tone.

Kurt sighed and pondered about what the _real_ answer to the question was. He sure as hell didn’t want to leave it at just “happy” because God knows that wasn’t all. The truth was, he was _scared_. Kurt didn’t _know_ how to feel. What if he wasn’t a good dad? What if he did something to mess it all up?

He and Blaine had multiple conversations about this a few months before the birth of their daughter, but he kind-of just put them aside because he insisted on being the best dad he could be. Except when faced with the situation in real life rather than just in his mind, he had no idea where to even start.

Sure, he was practically on cloud nine, soaking up every minute of parenthood for the four hours that their daughter was with them, and honestly, he knew he couldn’t have been happier. These were the best moments of his life. But knowing that being a parent was the biggest responsibility he had ever taken, Kurt was terrified.

“I’m okay, Dad,” Kurt said. Burt could tell that wasn’t it.

“Nah, you sure, kid? You can talk to me, it’s okay,” he reassured Kurt. Kurt folded his hands.

Kurt folded his hands. “Dad, I’m so scared. Is that okay? Were you scared? Because I don’t know how to feel or what to even _do_!”

Burt smiled. “I had this _exact_ conversation with your grandfather the same day you were born,” Burt giggled, being careful not to disturb Finnley-Rose. “Do you know what he told me?”

Kurt shrugged. “I don’t know, what did he tell you?”

“He told me not to worry,” Burt began. “He told me that I was gonna be the best dad he’s ever seen in the whole entire world. And guess what, Kurt?”

“What?” Kurt replied.

“I’m telling you the same thing. I’m telling you the same thing because I can already see it in you. The way you were looking at her and holding her when I first walked in here.” He started to tear up.

”I could see it in your eyes, Kurt. You’re already protecting this little angel with all you have inside of you and that says a lot when she’s only been here for a few hours. You’re gonna be the best dad ever, and that is, besides Blaine and me, of course.”

That left Kurt to chuckle. He felt so much better.

“I’m gonna be the best dad you’ve ever seen in the whole entire world?” Kurt smiled.

“In the whole entire _world,”_ Burt repeated. “And we’ll leave it right at that.”


End file.
